


A Barrier Between Us

by HinataLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Other, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: "Maybe Pidge is right..." Lance concedes, eyeing the floor in defeat. "I am just a goofball. Not only am I not meant to be the leader, I'm not even meant to be a Paladin."When Lance is rejected by Blue, his anxiety spikes; causing him to admit to himself, maybe he isn't worth much after all.In which the Blue lion rejects Lance, but not because she wants to.





	A Barrier Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of "Klance Give It A Chance" don't worry, I haven't given up on that story. I've just been really busy latey, with moving and actually having a job now. It's a lot of work and when I actually have free time, all I wanna do is sleep, read books, watch tv, and hang out with my family. Also, season 3 hit me with a lot of feels, how about you guys? Blue rejecting Lance is the part that hurt me the most and I didn't like how she shut our boy out like that, so I decided to write my take on what was going through Blue's mind at that heart-wrenching time. I hope I did season 3 justice on this oneshot.

"...Wait, are you... mad at me..?" Lance's voice is full of shock and wavering slightly as he eyed Blue's held up particle barrier surrounding her entire body. He looked at her in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth agape, and arms limp to his sides as he fell to his knees; The clank of his armor echoing as they connected to the metal floor of Blue's hanger. Suddenly, the room felt much colder then it had a few minutes prior, the air now tainted with dread. His face contorts to that of a pained expression, eye's misting over and hands clenching into fists, nails biting into the fabric of his gloves. The two minutes of silence that follows next is deafening. The sting of rejection hitting Lance square in the chest, heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. The food goo in Lance's stomach churning inside him, wanting to make an appearance again. He'd just been rejected by his own lion and the effect of that realisation caused his lungs to constrict, burning his throat and leaving him gasping for what little air his body would allow him to receive.

He's in pain.

Devastated.

And Blue had caused it...

And it tore apart at Blue's aura to no end to see her chosen feel so broken. Lost. Defeated. Shattering every piece of Lance without even laying a mechanical paw on him. She could feel her chosen's insides twisting and his throat burning with emotional turmoil as he tried to hold back a sob. It is the cruelest thing Blue has ever had to do and never would she allow herself to commit such an act again.

But it had to be done. For the good of Voltron she had to give up her chosen for another.

"Is it because I tried to pilot the Black lion? Is that it?" He asked, voice cracking and eye's brimming with unshed tears. His eye's glossy and slightly red, gazing at her like a child whom had just been scolded by their mother for leaving her side.

Blue's machinery inside heated from her emotional turmoil. She wanted to release her particle barrier right then and there and bring him close, purr in reassurance, but held back knowing that this had to be done. Blue couldn't speak to Lance like she could with her other halves. He wouldn't be able to understand very well on what needed to be done. The lion's way of speaking is too foreign and complex for all the Paladins to comprehend. It would take too long for Lance to fully grasp the information and even if he did figure it out in time, the boy would be too stubborn to let her go. His love for her undying and even though he tried to become the head of Voltron, his soul crys to be her one and only Paladin. Lance would rather give up all his skin care products then trade her for another lion.

"I'm so sorry Blue, please let me in." Her child's voice quivering as he crawled over to her on his hands and knees. "It was just a phase believe me I-" Lance's heart began to beat erratically as he realized he was no longer considered a Paladin of Voltron without being able to pilot a lion, causing his anxiety to spike. His strong emotions a whirlwind of pain and heartache. Oh she understood all too well why Lance tried to become the head of Voltron. His desire to prove himself to the rest of the team, that he was more then just a goofball, more then what they thought him to be. That he was worth keeping on the team. 

No matter how much he contributed in their missions-- Lance felt he either didn't do enough, or they were meaningless efforts that had little to no effect on the outcome to the success of their missions. Not to mention how under appreciated the other Paladins make Lance feel. Each day, Blue could feel his facade cracking with every insult Pidge threw at him, or the looks of doubt Allura had thrown his way a couple of times whenever he threw out an idea. How skeptic she was of them if they were not coming from the mouths of Shiro's, Pidge's, or her own. Lance accepted Keith as their new leader and tried to give the other faith in himself when the half galran hybrid was doubtful in his own abilities to lead the team--- however, Lance himself could not see the strength in his own abilities; still deeming himself worthless in comparison to everyone else. In Lance's eyes, it was his one chance to prove his self-worth to the rest of the team, and when the black lion rejected him, that hope had been crushed. To make matters worse, Blue was now rejecting him too, snapping the final thread of hope in his heart that he would still have a place with her; a reason for being here. She could feel the storm of self-doubt roaring in Lance's head. His anxiety clawing in the back of his mind where his negative thoughts lay hidden, slipping through the cracks to her dismay, and playing with his heart. Oh how she wished to throw down her particle barrier between them.

"I never meant to hurt you..." his voice no more then a whisper now. "I don't know what I was even thinking anymore. Blue, please I'm sorry!" He begged, choking on his words. "I won't ever do it again I swear, please don't throw me away!" He cried, eye's searching for a response in Blue, the glow of her particle barrier casting light across his face and reflecting off his eyes, making them appear like ocean waves during a thunderstorm. "I need you..." Lance's face is ashen, eyes drooping and tired. His body sagging from the weight of his insecurities and the weight of her rejection.

"Quiznack, Red just take him already!" Blue roared to her other half, using the connection within their quintessence to get the message across. "I cannot bear to see him like this any longer!"

But all she got back in return was a scuff, causing her anger to rise ten folds.

"This was your idea, Red! Your idea!" Blue screamed through their connection. "You want Lance to pilot you because he is the second one closest to your characteristics! If you don't take him now, I will release my barrier and reestablish our connection!" Her quintessence heating from anger as she threatened the other lion.

"Not yet." Red informed through the power of their quintessential connection. "Allura is almost there. Let them speak to each other first. He needs reassurance and I am sure the Princess will provide him with some. Once she does I will roar to him, then you will take Allura as your new Paladin. Not to mention--" Blue listens more intensely at Red's next information given. It was what Red had informed her three vargas ago and it was also what made the blue lion reluctantly enact the other's plan into motion. "She is calm, understanding, and more accepting then I. She will be more accustomed to you then to me. Your connection with her will be smooth not forced. If I try to connect with her... the toll it will take on her body..." Red paused, the silence only lasting a few ticks. "Blue, you know why this must be done. This is for the good of Voltron. The team will be ten times stronger this way." Red assured, her voice determined.

"And no one will have to suffer the effects of a forced connection..."

Blue crys quietly in anguish. She knows Red has a point. A strong one at that.

But it hurt nonetheless to cause her Lance such pain.

As the two lion's are conversing, Allura had reached Blue's hanger, her cotton white hair pulled up into a loose bun and wearing her pink and white battle suite in case of an emergency. She began questioning Lance about the hold up when she reached his side. One quick look at the situation however, made it very clear as to what is going on.

"Maybe Pidge is right..." Lance concedes, eyeing the floor in defeat. "I am just a goofball. Not only am I not meant to be the leader, I'm not even meant to be a Paladin."

Before Blue even has the chance to give up on the plan, Red's roar reaches the three of them, bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the hanger. Lance's eyes widen in confusion, turning to face Allura with a perplexed expression drawn on his face. "I-- I think she's calling for you."

Allura's expression morphs into a mix of sadness and resignation, hands folding together as she gave Lance her undivided attention. "Lance, as much as I'd love for that to be true..." She replys. "It's clear that Red is roaring for you." By then the Princess had placed the palm of her hand on Lance's shoulder, leveling him with a stare of determined confidence for him. "Lance, when you accepted Keith as the new leader, you showed that you valued a strong team over your own desire for glory." She informed, eyes flicking down for the briefest of moments when a thought crossed her mind. "Just like my father..." 

Allura then insists that the rest of the Paladins need Lance at their side; That he must hurry to Red to engage in the battle that waged outside the castleship. 

A look of determination crossed Lance's face before turning to cast a single glance in Blue's direction. A look of longing etched on his face as the corners of his lips turned down into a frown. With a twist of his legs, Blue's chosen ran in the direction the Red lion is in, his dark brown locks swishing from the force of his speed.

"For the good of Voltron, sometimes what we want, isn't necessarily what we get..." She thinks before the Princess turns to exist the hanger. Blue extinguishes her barrier. "But this is what needs to be done."

"Forgive me."


End file.
